


Is the Building Burning Or is it Just Me?

by RonnieWriting



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: EMT!Anna, F/M, Firefighter AU, Frozen AU, firefighter!kristoff, frozen 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieWriting/pseuds/RonnieWriting
Summary: Firefighter!Kristoff meets EMT!Anna... they keep meeting... and meeting.. and meeting. Is it fate, or is it the fact that they both work in emergency services?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing this AU for a while now and have already whipped up some art for this first chapter which is linked right here:  
> https://ronnieiswriting.tumblr.com/post/190796574775/is-the-building-burning-or-is-it-just-me  
> This will be a multi-chapter fic but I'm still planning out the specs so bare with me ;)

“Don’t worry about me, I-”

“Worrying about you is my job, big guy.” She smiled at him tugging on a new pair of latex gloves. He noticed they were the same colour as her eyes. “My name is Anna, I’ll be patching you up, ok?” Kris nodded once.

Anna straightened and asked sincerely “can I take off your jacket?” Kris felt heat rise in his cheeks and hoped that she couldn’t see it under the layer of char and soot that covered his face. He nodded again.

She got to work pulling apart the velcro that bound the heavy jacket across his chest. Kris took this moment to look past her at his comrades. A few were talking to Police Officers, the others with the Ambulance crew. The building beside them lay in a crisp heap, embers sparking feebly. Luckily, he didn't have to pull anyone from the flames- the house was empty, but he had managed to get some smouldering ashes under the sleeve of his coat. _Good one_. Kris met the eyes of his partner, Ryder, as he wiggled his eyebrows at the sight of him getting undressed by this young, _and very attractive_ , EMT. He managed to subtly flip his friend off, but he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips as it only spurred Ryder on with the gestures he made.

His smile turned into a hiss as his jacket sleeve rubbed across the burn on his arm. Anna stopped. “Sorry,” her voice remained calm and soothing “ keep your arm still and I’ll pull your sleeve off.”

He did as she said and after a moment Anna had pulled the sleeve off his arm and folded it behind him. He relaxed with the feel of the cool air around him hitting his sweltering skin. Kris looked up at her, watching as she soaked a cotton pad in disinfectant fluid and gently began swiping it across his scorched skin. 

She noticed how his body reacted to the temperature of the night air and smiled. “I’m sure that already feels better, huh?”

He sighed and traced the movement of her deft fingers with his eyes. “You have no idea.” She hummed in agreement. Kris let his eyes wander up her arm, he only then noticed the short sleeves of her dark navy shirt. “Aren’t you cold?” He asked.

She laughed lightly, the sound like a song to his ears. She echoed his first words to her “Don’t worry about me.” Anna looked up at him through her auburn fringe. 

Their eyes met, illuminated by the few dying sparks of the fire he had just worked to put out. He couldn’t deny that a new kind of fire was rising in him.

Anna blinked, getting back to her job.“We have jackets but I find they get in the way for me.” she said while she fished through her bag for burn cream. Anna smirked "Although it seems as though _you_ could use another layer."

"look," he started, joining her in her jovial teasing " _this_ , isn't a common occurrence." he gestured at his burn. “How long have you been working in the ambulances?” he asked, trying to bring the conversation back to a light dialogue. 

"Oh, changing the subject, are we?" Anna laughed.

" _Please_ , unless you have something in that bag for my dignity." 

"Ah well," She shrugged "I don't have anything for your dignity but I do have.." Anna pulled out a small, coloured box, and shook it "Batman band-aids"

They both couldn't hold back from the snickering that bubbled out of them. It was like the world around them had faded into nothing. If this was what he could do everyday as a Firefighter, it would be worth it- the fires would be just an occupational hazard.

As they settled down from their outburst, Anna had finally found what she was looking for. She stood up and proceeded to use a gloved finger to spread the cream over the angry looking welts. Anna answered his previous question “I transferred here from my hometown only a few weeks ago actually.” 

“I guess that explains why I’ve never seen you before. I’m sure I would’ve remembered someone like you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed internally. He knew too well that her line of work came with an uncomfortable amount of romantic attention. He, himself, wasn’t unaccustomed to being hit on while he was just trying to do his job. And sure, they may have just shared a moment but that was also part of her job; using any way she found to distract her patients from their pain. _Patient_. An apology started to rise in his throat but she responded.

“I’d prefer if I only ever saw my patients once."She sighed but quickly perked up after seeing the frown on his face. "But _some people_ manage to keep getting in harm's way.” She winked at him and he blushed, dropping his eyes back down to the burn between them. “Although I wouldn’t mind you as a regular, of course.” She lay a hand on the underside of his outstretched arm. “You’re a very easy patient. And very _very_ easy on the eyes, if I may add.”

He saw the dust of pink spread across her freckled cheeks and he grinned. “You may.”

A somewhat comfortable silence rested on the both of them. There was more he wanted to say. _When do you get off? Are you involved with anyone? What's your best friend's name? Did you just call me "easy"?_ He decided against all of them. This meeting was just a coincidence. and yet... he really didn't want it to end.

“So...”Anna pulled out a cloth bandage from her pocket and began to wrap up his forearm, careful not to disturb the cream too much. “I never did catch your name.”

His smile softened. “It’s Kris.” The burn on his arm no longer stung thanks to her handiwork. Kris couldn't help shake the sinking feeling from his chest, however. He didn't mention it; there was no amount of cream or Batman band-aids that could sooth this kind of burn. 

She finished bandaging up his arm. “Well, Kris,” she stood up straight as they both admired her work. “it’s nice to meet you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally get a bit of Anna's POV which I'm planning on exploring more in future chapters :) This one did take a while since I didn't really know how to round it off in a satisfying way but I think this works! Also, say hello to some new characters.

“All I’m sayin’, Kris, is that you should’ve  _ at least _ asked her for her number or something.” Ryder said with one hand on the steering wheel, the other fiddling with the radio dials. 

Kris scoffed “She was on the  _ job _ , Ryder.” he turned his arm over under his heavy gaze. It had been a long day. “You know what it’s like getting hit on while you’re just tryin’ to do your thing, man.  _ And _ , ya know, what if she has a boyfriend?!” he threw his arm up for emphasis. “You saw how pretty she was,  _ come on _ .”

Ryder shrugged, pulling on the wheel to make a corner “Well, if her schedule is anything like Honey’s, I’m sure she doesn’t have time for dating.”

“Ok,  _ one _ ,” Kristoff shifted in his seat to face Ryder. “Your sister is a Paramedic, not an EMT. And  _ two _ , weren’t you saying just yesterday how she’s already met some girl and they’re going out?”

Ryder snickered. “Ok, Mr. memory. My point  _ is _ that since you have a job with similar hours, you could make it work.”

“Oh yeah, who wants to go out on a date at 2 in the morning after a 10 hour shift?”

“Who said anything about going out?” Ryder jabbed him with his elbow “there is plenty of  _ other stuff _ to do at 2 in the morning.  _ And- _ ” he added before Kris could interject “it might do you good to blow off some steam by getting some.”   
Kris groaned low and dramatic but the sincerity in Ryder’s voice convinced Kris that what he was saying had some good intent behind it. “Come on, man. I-”

Ryder pulled into the driveway of the firehouse. “Look, Kris,” he shut off the engine. “It’s been ages since you last had a date. And even if you don’t go after this one, you should think about getting back in the water.”

Kris sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to change Ryder’s mind. He realised that he was right, too. 

It wasn’t like he never tried to balance a girlfriend and his job before; a big shaggy dog at home could only alleviate so much of his loneliness. A while ago he had given up, he hated the feeling of neglecting someone, of being too tired for dates, for meeting family, for even just texting sometimes. Sometimes it was easier to just be alone.   
  


Even before he had fully opened the door to his apartment, he was toeing off his boots and shrugging off his jacket. Sven, his three year old German Shepherd, instantly bound over to him.

Kris gave him a passing scratch behind his ears and flopped down on his soft, and somewhat saggy, couch. His bandaged arm knocked against the front panel of the seat as he lay back and he winced at the impact. Sven inspected his arm, sniffing the work that Anna had done.  _ Anna _ . It was hard to deny the jolt that rushed in him when he saw her, when she started talking to him. He almost hated the old-fashioned-ness of it all - a woman tending to his wounds while he sits there, a big mess of a man. It sounded like it was straight out of a sloppy romance book. 

Kris sat up and went about getting ready to shower, mumbling all the way. He stopped by the window that looked to the city’s skyline in the near distance. The sound of a familiar siren wailed somewhere nearby. __

…

_ It was going to be one of those nights _ Anna thought. She was only just done with her first call out when she got another. On the way to her next scene, Anna got lost in thought.  _ Firefighters _ . They were the epitome of sex-appeal no doubt, but she couldn’t deny feeling a sort of shame in herself when her mind wandered to him and all of his… him-ness. 

“Anna?!”

She jumped as the voice beside her finally broke through the Kris-shaped barrier in her mind. “Sorry, Gerda. What were you saying?”

The older lady sighed beside her. The sirens weren’t blaring, it wasn’t an emergency, so she spoke softer. “You’re still thinking about that firefighter, aren’t you.” Her tone wasn’t exactly accusatory but it  _ was _ knowing. 

Anna didn’t see the point in deflecting or even denying- it was unlikely that she’d even see him again. “Yea, kinda. Not really  _ just _ because he was-”

“A total piece of young eye-candy done up in a firefighter’s uniform?”

“Jesus, Gerda!” Anna exclaimed. Gerda may have been older than her but the relationship she had built with Anna kept her young in the redhead’s eyes. “I was  _ going to say _ that I didn’t like him just because he was  _ attractive _ …” Anna shot Gerda a look, and although her eyes were trained on the roads ahead, Anna noticed the amused flick of her eyes. “He was really sweet and funny and…” she trailed off.

“And you didn’t ask for his number because?” Gerda prompted. “I haven’t known you to be one to wait around for courting rituals”.

Anna smiled. Although she had only known Gerda for a few weeks, she really did get on well with her. Her sister, Elsa, was good company of course but between Anna’s busy schedule and Elsa’s new girlfriend, she didn’t see her sister much. Gerda was honest and open, things that Anna was happy to have in a new friend.

“Sure, I would’ve but by the time I finished on his arm we got the next call and- ya know- I missed the chance.” Anna noticed the frown growing on Gerda’s face. “But I mean if I did get his number what could’ve happened? We go on one date, maybe two and then what?” she almost laughed.

“You could’ve found love.” Gerda suggested quietly.

The status of the call on the screen started flashing an anxious red, the patient they were yet to get to had entered critical condition. Gerda muttered a curse and flipped on the sirens as they quickly passed through a red light.

For the rest of the night, through performing CPR on her patient as Gerda wheeled them on the gurney into the back of the ambulance, Anna couldn’t stop thinking about Kris. They were only two emergency service ships passing in the night, right? Anna ran the barely-breathing patient into the emergency ward, her thoughts couldn’t help but linger on him still. Something about the way his hair caught in the light, the warmth in his eyes that matched the fire. 

_ Maybe _ she thought as she choked back a sob  _ just maybe I’ll see him again. _ But, by pulling her gaze away from the now deathly still body that disappeared in a rush through the hospital doors, she was reminded of the kind of circumstance that would bring their paths to a cross.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another new character enters the mix and fires continue to burn ;)!

“Don’t worry, little guy, I’ve got you.” Kris sat the small, trembling boy in his arms on the raised step of the firetruck. He did his best to soften his touch and brush the ash from his bright blond hair. Kris wasn’t foreign to the experience of pulling people out of burning houses, from under smouldering rubble or car wrecks, but to rescue a child was a whole other situation. Something about the fear that burned in their eyes, the way the smoke and ruin would make them look even smaller - no amount of training could ever prepare him enough each time he’d do this. 

Kris slowed his movements so as not to startle the boy as he took off his helmet and pulled out a fire trauma blanket and wrapped it around his tiny frame. He squatted down to be eye level with him - but also to focus the boy’s attention on him rather than the bustle of firefighters and bystanders behind him. “My name’s Kris,” he forced his gentlest smile “ what’s your’s?”

The little boy grasped at the edges of the blanket but didn’t seem to be too shaken up since being sat on the firetruck. 

“O-olaf” he squeaked. “Are you a real fireman?”

Kris was taken aback by this innocent question.  _ How old must this kid have been? Apparently young enough to think that firefighters were maybe only something fabricated for TV. _ “I sure am.”

“I wan’ed to be a fireman when I grow up, but I don’t think I’ll ever be big enough to fit into the jacket.”    
Kris felt his heart squeeze but he let out a light laugh. He thought to check over the boy for any substantial injuries but he was content on distracting him from the still spitting fire that was only a short distance away from them.

“Oh, I’m sure that one day you’ll be even taller than me. You see,” Kris shucked off his jacket and handed it to Olaf. “I was small just like you.”

Olaf beamed up at Kris, his little hands tracing the letters of Kris’ last name.

The flashing lights of the ambulance disturbed the low glow of the fire. He heard doors open and close, footsteps approaching and-

“Hey, buddy, my name’s Anna,” 

Kris looked up. Her hair was glowing in the lights. It was different- the style. Instead of it being braided back into a low bun as it was before, this time it swept back into a messy knot.  _ It must’ve been a late call for her _ . Her eyes opened just a little wider as she met Kris’ eyes. But then they softened as if to say “ _ you again?” _ . Kris could almost hear her tone in his head but he so wanted to hear it out loud.

…

_ Him again? _ Anna suppressed the feeling that swelled within her as she found herself missing the sight of his bare chest- although, the white shirt he was wearing (which was soaked in his sweat) sufficed well enough. She did her best to push these thoughts from her mind and turn her focus to the small boy infront of her.

“What’s your name?” Anna asked, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Olaf!” he chirped. “This is Kris, he’s a real fireman. He says that one day I’ll be bigger than him!” Anna didn’t bother to resist the smile that reached her eyes. She went along with the game and held out her hand for Kris to shake. “Nice to meet you Kris, I’m Anna.”

He met her eyes first, that already familiar warmth glowing in his eyes. Oh, how she longed to know what was behind them- how deep did that warmth run? Kris grinned and reached out to give her hand a shake.    
Anna tried not to let the image of his large hand against hers sear itself into her thoughts for too long. She pulled away with just a slither of reluctance.

Anna began to check over Olaf for any injuries he sustained as Kris recounted the circumstances in which he found the boy.  _ Alone, shaking, in his room, the smoke almost encompassing him. _ Although Anna had seen some pretty horrible things in her time in the emergency services she didn’t once envy Kris’ role. He was, as they say, first in and last out. Again, the steaming remains of the fire beside them standing as a testament to his hard work.   
Olaf was generally unscathed, he had some minor abrasions where his skin had contacted the burning obstacles that lay between him and a door. Though the child was initially shaken up by the end of Anna’s routine, and with one last once over, her job was done.

… 

A moment passed where the two of them were just standing there. Waiting for something. The next call, the next scream, anything they were used to. Olaf had since been collected in his mother’s arms and after the subsequent thanking, she was off.   
Anna was the first to clear her throat, shifting her stance.

“I hate working with children..” she was quick to jump back into talking to correct herself. “ _ Oh god,  _ I mean I’d rather not, ya know- I don’t- I mean, I’m sure no one likes seeing little kids be-”

He stopped her with a hearty chuckle. “No, I know what you mean, don’t worry. It's without a doubt the worst part of this job.”

Anna agreed with a hum. They were going to settle into another lull of silence but a line popped into her mind. “What’s the best part of the job?” she asked. Sure, it was a bit cheesy- maybe even a lot- but she risked a look to his face.    
His expression went blank but it only lasted a second. Then it softened “The best part?” he cracked a smile. “Definitely posing with baby animals for calendars.”

They both relaxed into a familiar spill of laughter. Anna didn’t know if he was necessarily kidding, but the mental image of Kris posing for photos with puppies and kittens burned into her thoughts. If it were true - she hoped he was shirtless for at least some of them. Anna wished that she had the courage to ask to see them.

“The comradery is great too, I mean, it's the only social outlet I really have time for,” there was something unspoken on his tongue, behind his eyes, she was almost certain that she knew what it was.“I’m sure it’s the same for you really.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Anna didn’t really know what else to say. A moment passed and Anna decided to head back to the ambulance. “I’m done for the night,” she was. “But it was nice seeing you again, Kris.” she called back over her shoulder only to see him hesitate in her peripherals. 

He took a stride to be beside her again. “Uh- Anna, wait.” she stopped and turned to face him properly. “Um, I don’t mean to sound creepy or anything- and if I am tell me to fuck off but-” She surpressed a giggle at his curse, he took this as a sign to continue. “I’m off too in about an hour or so if you wanna-”

“Coffee?” she finished for him. He smiled and tucked a hand into his hair with a nod. 

It may have been a long night but something in the air between them suggested it would be a long night well spent.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey.” She all but flopped down into the chair across from him. Kris had been only waiting for a short while at the 24 hour cafe (it was more like a fast food chain location that happened to have a cafe menu but- technicalities) before she pushed through the door and found him sitting at a small table in the corner. 

“Hey, yourself.” He stifled a smirk as he took in the sight of her. She was still in her work pants but she had since removed her uniform shirt and was left in a plain white shirt that was layered over a greenish-greyish long sleeve. Her hair looked as if it had been hastily tugged out of its previous style and shoved back into a loose braid. Kris found himself wondering if she ever really let her hair down. _Wow,_ _good metaphor, Kris_.

They settled into easy, light conversation after that, only stopping to actually get their coffees- well, Kris got a coffee, Anna got a hot chocolate after insisting that caffeine would never allow her to sleep later that night. They talked about what they were used to- work. He told her about Ryder, and his chief, Oaken, showed her pictures of Sven and she did much of the same- an older woman she had already grown close to, her older sister and a few pictures that she had from her hometown of the two sisters playing in the snow.

What sat unspoken between them were heavier things- Kris knew it was way too soon for him to open up to her about his family, his childhood, what kept him up at night - but he could sense that she was holding back some baggage too, it did both to reassure him and worry him at the same time.

“So you moved out here with your sister huh?” Kris prompted between a sip of his drink.

Anna sighed with a nod as she passed her cup between her palms “yeah not too long ago. She had a girlfriend out here and she always told me how nice the city is.” Kris laughed at that and Anna’s lips turned up into a small grin. She continued “So after I finished up my paramedic training we both moved here. She- my sister, Elsa- got a job at this law firm and I got this one.” Anna gestured to herself.

“Do you miss being away from your family?” Kris knew it was a risky territory to enter but-   
“My parents both died when we were young.”  _ Shit- _

His face fell “Shit, Anna. I’m sorry I-”

She waved him off “Don’t worry about it, Kris,” Anna extended a hand across the table and patted the surface “it happened years ago and ya know,” she smiled “the past is in the past.”

Anna went on to tell him about how her older sister was stricken with harsh mental illnesses from a young age and after the death of their parents she retreated into herself for years. “I saw her, played with her and all that but she was always shut up in her own mind. It wasn’t until about 3 years ago when I was old enough to understand and encourage her to get some professional support and stuff that she did.” He noticed the glimmer in her eyes as she talked about her older sister “And now- now she’s working in law, supporting and fighting for kids that grew up like her.”

Kris rested an arm on the table and with his palm up, he gestured for her hand. She gave it to him “She sounds like a modern superhero.” He squeezed her hand and she smiled so wide he thought she’d hurt herself. 

…

Hot drinks now finished, they both stood out in the cool air of the night. Kris looked down to her - he hadn’t realized how small she was next to him- “Are you sure you’re not cold?”

She snorted “is that some kinda line?” 

He opened his mouth to talk- maybe deny it- but then he noticed the blush on her face.  _ Was it from the cold or- fuck it _ . “What if it is?”

“Well, it wasn’t a very good line-” she pointed at him “you’re not even wearing a jacket!”

Ryder’s words echoed in his mind. “Who says a guy needs a jacket to warm a girl up?”

She feigned a gasp and swatted his arm. “I’m not cold but something tells me you could make a much  _ better _ offer.”

_ God if she wasn’t lying-  _ this girl was going to be the death of him- and how long had he known her for? “Well, if you ever are- my arms are always open”

He walked her to her car but she lingered at the door. “This is,” Anna checked the time “well, technically morning- but good night I guess.” he caught the hint of a frown on the corners of her lips and he hated how it made his heart flip.  _ Surely it was too soon to be having these feelings. _

Kris shifted in his spot “uh yea. Maybe we could catch up again sometime?”

“Yeah, we’ll probably cross paths again at a call-”

“No, I mean,” he huffed and shoved his hands down by his sides “I know your hours must be crazy- god, I know mine are- but if we could do  _ this _ again,” he nodded his head to the building behind him “it could be nice- not this place necessarily but- somewhere...” He trailed off but she still looked up at him, an amused look across her face.

She held out her hand “Gimme your phone.”

“Wh-” 

“So I can give you my number, dummy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo.... it's been a real bit since I updated this fic but I've been trying to focus on Autumn Sky but here we are, chapter 5!

“Well, well, well, someone sure looks happy this morning.” Anna sang as she sauntered out into the kitchen. She passed by her older sister who was flipping pancakes - _ three people’s worth of pancakes _ .

“Well, I am.” She responded simply, words bright through the grin that spread across her cheeks. Anna hummed and pulled a plate out of the cupboard. “You want any syrup or anything on top?”

“Oooh you got some, gimme!” Anna bubbled as she transferred a few ready pancakes over to her plate.

Elsa laughed and tossed her the bottle, watching amused as her little sister proceeded to pour what could’ve easily been a third of the contents onto her modest stack of pancakes.

“Lemme guess,” Anna feigned a yawn (although truth be she was genuinely  _ very _ tired) to sound innocent as she wandered over to the couch and flopped down “you like your pancakes with  _ honey _ on top.”

“Jesus, Anna!” Elsa exclaimed, the blush on her cheeks reddening like a flaming beacon in the snow. “Where you learned to be so vulgar- I’ll never know.” 

Anna suppressed what was completely unrestrained laughter as, almost by cue, a tall brunette woman emerged from Elsa’s bedroom. Elsa shot her sister an icy look in return but it softened fairly quickly. 

“Hey, Honey, how’re things?” Anna asked as casually as she could, hiding her huge grin by attempting to stuff a whole pancake in her mouth.

Honey perched herself on the arm of the couch, her hair only slightly mussed and her shirt-  _ Elsa’s shirt _ \- hung over a deep green cami. “Not too bad,” she smiled “I’m sure you know better than anyone how the world of bleeding people is.”

“Oh, only too well. How’s your brother- what’s his name again?” Anna pushed another pancake fragment into her mouth.

“Ryder. He’s doing good-”

_ Ryder. Why did that name ring in her head like a bell? _

Elsa cut into the conversation, handing a plate of pancakes to Honey with a lingering touch. “Tell Anna about how he had to give some guy the most obvious love counseling.” 

Honey leaned up and gave Elsa a quick peck before relaying the story to Anna. Apparently some poor sap of a guy that Honey’s brother worked with liked a girl but held off from making any kind of move on her.

“...It's the biggest problem with men- they don’t know what to do with a hint!” Honey concluded, tearing into her own pancakes finally.

Anna got up to toss her empty plate in the sink. As soon as she stood up Elsa swooped in to steal her spot with Honey sliding down next to her. “She was hinting?”

Honey scoffed “According to Ryder- what would you call a date for coffee at three in the morning?”

Anna almost dropped the plate on the floor. 

“Shit! Anna are you ok?” Elsa leapt over the back of the couch, ready to come to her sister’s aid. Anna nodded. “What happened?”

Anna looked over to Honey. “What does your brother do for work again?”

…

“Hold on, hold on. You wanna run that by me again, Bjorgman?”

Kris stopped pacing to scratch Sven’s ears. He sighed. “We had a total-not-date last night, I walked her to her car, she gave me her number.”

Ryder threw his hands up. He was sprawled across Kris’ couch- Kris didn’t even remember inviting him over. “And the reason why you haven’t texted her yet is?” Kris opened his mouth. “Excuses don’t count.”

“Like you, of all people, wouldn’t say that texting the next day- which actually it technically isn’t the next day yet- would be too desperate.”

Ryder shrugged. “See, normally I would,” Kris scoffed and finally padded into the kitchen to make himself another coffee. Ryder’s voice traveled with him. “But, under these circumstances… I dunno man.”

Kris flipped the tab on his kettle and dropped a spoon of instant coffee into his cup- his favourite mug, it had a picture of his family on it from a Christmas a few years back; they were all wearing reindeer headbands.  _ He really did miss his family _ . How they all fit on one mug, he’ll never know. “And these circumstances  _ are _ ?” He prompted. 

He heard the jingle of a collar, Sven must’ve been absolutely relishing in soaking up this unusual excess of attention. “The circumstances are that you two couldn’t pull your eyes away from each other that first night you crossed paths, she’s seen you’re  _ unmatched _ skills with kids on another encounter and  _ then  _ she gives you  _ her number _ … must I go on?”

Kris hums loudly just as the water finishes boiling. There's a rumbling in the other room, it’s his phone vibrating against the grain of his coffee table. 

And then there’s a dramatic gasp and an “oh ho ho ho!”

He rolls his eyes and stirs his coffee. “C’mon man, it’s too early for Christmas.” 

“Fucking guess who just sent you a text!” he could hear Ryder tapping on his phone, probably trying to guess his passcode.

“The big man, santa himself?” Kris laughed.

“Shut up about santa or I won’t get you shit this year.” 

Kris took a step, leaning against the doorway, watching Ryder hunch over his phone.

“What the hell are you talking about then?” he held his hand out “gimme my phone.”

Instead, Ryder stood up and pushed the phone under his nose. It was only for a second but he recognised the name. “I thought you said she gave you  _ her  _ number.”

_ Holy- _ Kris shoved his coffee into Ryder’s hand and snatched up the phone. 

“Shit, Kris! It’s not like coffee is  _ hot _ or anything!”

_ Hey, Kris, it's Anna. You won’t believe this. _


End file.
